


cheaper than therapy

by Laurencin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, the agenda begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurencin/pseuds/Laurencin
Summary: Siegfried approaches Jin on the docks one night, and makes his first selfish decision as a man.
Relationships: Jin/Siegfried
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	cheaper than therapy

He wanted to say that his interest in Siegfried was strictly a matter of pseudo-parental investment. Sara had grown very attached to him in their brief time together, and he had a real knack for coaxing her out of her shell. She was a shy young thing, but when she took Siegfried's hand - or sleeve, or belt, or whatever scrap of him she could get her hands on - her anxiety seemed to slough off. He was good with her. He was good FOR her. So it made sense that Jin wanted to spend time with him, foster that connection. For Sara's sake.

He wanted to say that was the reason. The only reason. But the fact remained that the knight had caught his eye long before then, else Jin would never have stepped in to help wrest the man into beachwear. That was a decision that still kept him up at night; had that been very brave, or very stupid? Was there a meaningful difference between the two? On the one hand, the knight was radiant; thanks to Jin, he spent his time in Auguste clad in fine silks rather than his armour, and looked much happier for it. Indeed, he had expressed his gratitude for Jin’s assistance numerous times by now – which was where the difficulties lay. Siegfried’s smile was as much a damnable affliction as it was a blessing; it was so difficult to speak competently – let alone eloquently – under his golden gaze, to focus on the words coming from his mouth and not the gentle arc of the lips that formed them.

These were the thoughts that plagued him well into the moonlit hours as he sat on the edge of the dock, watching a lure sit uselessly on the surface of the water. Baitless, of course; the crew had more than enough to eat on the Isles, after all, and it seemed cruel to risk impaling a fish for the sake of his own navel-gazing. So he sat, watching the ripples drift out from the lure as it bobbed along, void of purpose.

In the near-silence of the sea at night, even an approach as careful as Siegfried’s could not go unnoticed.

“I thought you’d had your fill of fishing,” Jin asked, unable to stop the smile creeping across his face as he identified the soft clap of Siegfried’s sandals against the docks. “What with the urkins, and all.”

“Certainly enough for one vacation, yes,” Siegfried said, lowering himself to sit at Jin’s side. He removed his sandals, placed them at his side, and dipped his feet in the water. “But that’s not going to be an issue, is it?” Siegfried nodded at the unburdened lure.

“Ahah. Wise to my tricks, are you?”

“Hardly a trick, is it? Just a catalyst for meditation.”

“That’s a charitable way to put it,” Jin said, laughing softly. “But I’m grateful you understand.”

Siegfried slumped, very suddenly, into Jin's side, sending them teetering. "Whoa," he said, recovering their balance with a bracing hand. "Are you… quite alright?"

"Mmhmm," Siegfried sighed, nuzzling into Jin's shoulder. "Just thought it would be nice."

"Oh," Jin said, quieter than he would’ve liked. But he was too caught up in other things to worry about that, too. _Nuzzling_ , he had thought, but was that right? Was that something that men like Siegfried did? It must have been, because here he was. And he made it look so natural. Like his head belonged on Jin's shoulder, eyes angled down their bodies, watching their feet make ripples in the water. The moonlight could scarcely catch his eyes that way, hooded as they were by thick, dark, lashes. Made it all the more apparent that their strange amber glow came from within; paired with his slender pupils, they made for the only visible reminder that Siegfried was no longer simply human. Though the knight himself tended to think of this as a deficit, something that rendered him _sub_ -human, to Jin this was unconscionable; Siegfried was so obviously _more_ than, his presence was nearly suffocating. That he, a vagrant, a glorified sellsword, should be allowed so close to such a being - to be privileged with his contact - seemed sacrilegious.

And yet, he was here. His head on Jin's shoulder. Feet swirling idle circles in the water. His hand sliding onto Jin's knee, gripping him gently. Securely. A puff against Jin’s neck told him that Siegfried had heaved a sigh, and he took that as permission to release the breath he'd been holding.

"It is. Nice, I mean. I rarely get company out here."

"Really? Not even the girls?"

Jin laughed, shaking his head - gently, so as not to disturb his passenger. "Gods, no. Sara thinks it's an awful hobby."

"Mmm. I can't imagine her baiting a hook."

"Oh, never. And sitting around all day? Staring into space? She's a pensive young lady, of course, but even she has limits."

"Especially now that she's coming out of her shell."

"Thanks to you, yes. You know, there was a time I had to give her pep talks before she could speak to _Volena_. And she loves that girl! And then you come along..." Jin's eyes flicked down, and he found himself meeting Siegfried's amber gaze. For a moment, he could clearly see himself spooning honey into fresh, orange tea. "And suddenly she can take on the world." He heard his voice drop, feather-light on the evening air. "Well. The shoreline, anyway. You're a miracle worker."

Siegfried was the first to cast his gaze away, and if Jin was feeling optimistic he might have thought he'd seen the faintest hint of a blush. "Please. I didn't do anything special."

"You don't need to _do_ anything special." Jin stared back down the rod, watched it bob in time with the rise and fall of Siegfried's chest. Or, more likely, the opposite; even Siegfried couldn't control the tides, after all. Probably. "You _are_ something special. Makes other people want to be special, too."

"Is that right?"

"I think so. I mean, look at those knights of yours. You think it’s a coincidence that so many driven young men flocked around you?”

“You can’t-“ the hand on Jin’s knee tensed, if only for a moment. “I can’t take credit for their character.”

“No, but you can acknowledge your role in nurturing it, even in drawing them to you.” The ocean water sloshed against the struts of the dock, punctuating Siegfried’s silence. “Haven’t you ever wondered how you came to be surrounded by so many remarkable people?”

“I…” Siegfried kicked his foot, scattering droplets into the distance, sending ripples cascading outward. With a stolen glance, Jin noticed the barest hint of a smile on Siegfried’s lips. “I often find myself counting my blessings, yes. Wondering what I did to deserve such luck.”

“From what I hear, you did an awful lot.”

“Well,” Siegfried said, “if you heard that from Vane, you should know that he tends to embellish.”

“Does he? Or is he simply showing you how impressive you are to the people around you?” Siegfried remained silent, gaze hovering on the horizon, and Jin took the opportunity to press on. “Perhaps it’s time you considered that you are worthy of every bit of respect you receive. That you stumbled into comfort not in spite of who you are and what you’ve done, but because of it.”

A fragile silence hung between them, dulling even the ocean’s ebb and flow. Hoping to break it as gently as possible, Jin patted the hand on his knee – and was surprised to find it didn’t move. Didn’t even flinch. “Is that so unreasonable?”  
Siegfried shook his head against Jin’s shoulder, expression momentarily inscrutable. And then, ever so faintly, a smile. “Are you, of all people, really trying to lecture me about self-worth?”

“What is it people say?” With a chuckle, Jin returned his hand to the rod. Pretended to keep fishing; pretended that such little contact hadn’t made his heart titter and skip like a schoolgirl every second it had been sustained. “’Those who cannot do, teach’?”

“Maybe the trick, then, is to teach one another.”

“Hmm?” Jin hoped the sound hid the way his breath hitched.

“If you’re going to all this trouble for me, I think it’s only fair I return the favour.”

“You—” Jin barely held back a bark of laughter. “You and I are hardly comparable.”

“True. You are now, and have only ever been, a man. You have much less for which to atone.”

“Fitting, as I have much less to offer.”

“And you don’t think this counts?”

“I am only speaking my mind.”

“Now who’s disparaging himself.” The hand on Jin’s knee began to graze up his thigh; if it was meant to be a soothing gesture, it was missing the mark. Somewhat. “Whatever you think, there’s a reason Sara and Volena came to trust you, despite everything. And there’s a reason I—” Siegfried stopped, mulling over his words. After a moment, “…you make people feel understood, I think. I’ve only known one other person who could make someone like me feel that way.”

“I…” Jin was grateful, so very grateful, that Siegfried wasn’t looking at him. Saved him having to mask the stupid expression he could feel taking over his features, the heat creeping up his face. “I take it this was not one of your knights?”

A gentle laugh rumbled through Siegfried, and Jin felt it against his throat, his shoulder, his chest. “No, he was not.”

“You must have cared for him a great deal.” The past tense presented a dreadful ambivalence; on one hand, he ached for Siegfried’s loss. But, on the other…

“I did. I still do.” Ah.

“I’m sorry to—”

“You remind me of him, sometimes. In little ways.”

“O-oh?” Had the insects grown louder? Had there been any to begin with? Or was this buzzing the sound of his heartrate shattering the sound barrier?

“Mmm. Nothing grand, of course – you’re very different people – but there are things. The way you see into people, as I said. The way you can be so flexible, and then turn around and take the strangest things entirely seriously.” Had Jin died? What was he saying? “The way your smile softens your whole face.”

The hand on his thigh slid ever so slightly higher, and Jin thought for a moment he may snap his rod in half. He must be doing this on purpose. Jin turned his head toward Siegfried's, meaning to interrogate him, but only managed to get as far as "Sieg-" before whatever distance remained between them was closed.

It was an awkward angle, and Jin's arm stuck obtusely between them, holding onto the rod as though it tethered him to earth. But Siegfried's lips were so soft, and his hand slid so easily from Jin's thigh to his waist, pulling him in, into his body, into the kiss.

It was a very long moment before Jin collected himself, relinquished his grip on the rod. Now freed, his hands moved to cup Siegfried's face, tuck errant locks of hair behind his ears. He tilted his face into the kiss, meaning to melt into it, but stopped when he felt Siegfried chuckle into his mouth.

"What's the matter?" He hoped he didn't sound as panicked as he felt. It hadn't been that long, had it? Had he forgotten how to do this? Was that possible? Was it too much t--

"Nothing," Siegfried said, the laugh lingering in his voice. He traced the tip of his nose along Jin's. "Just haven't been with someone with a beard in a long time. Forgot how they can be."

Jin chose to ignore the mountain of implications buried under that statement, simply humming in understanding as he brought their lips together again. There was a char to Siegfried's taste, and Jin wasn't entirely certain how much of that was from Lowain's barbecue.

He didn't have time to think about it too deeply, though, as Siegfried's hands were on the move again. While his right stayed firmly against Jin's hip, holding them together, his left smoothed across Jin's stomach, teasing at the hem of his sash. And maybe it was a tad premature, but Jin couldn't help moaning into Siegfried's mouth, stretching his arm across the knight's broad shoulders, pulling him close.

This was evidently the approval Siegfried had been waiting for, as his hand slid into Jin's trousers and curled around his arousal.

His peaceful evening of contemplation was quickly spiraling out of control, it seemed.

Jin shuddered at the contact, willing himself not to buck too eagerly into Siegfried's grip. His warm, practiced grip. His heavily calloused fingers, rough and strong around him, that thumb swirling experimentally around the t--

Stop. He was going to ruin this if he wasn't careful. Hoping to distract himself, Jin slid his hand from Siegfried's jaw, down his neck, into the folds of his kimono, traced around his nipple--

"Wait," Siegfried sighed, breaking their kiss, pulling his head back. The departure would have been mortifying if his hand had stopped pumping; as it stood, it was just confusing. "Let me..." Siegfried trailed off, peppering kisses along Jin's jaw, his neck, his chest, until it was painfully clear what he meant. As Siegfried traveled downward, Jin's hands slipped from his shoulders to brace himself against the dock, watching wide-eyed as Siegfried pulled him free from the folds of his myriad sashes, and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.

The ocean air was startlingly cold against him, yes, but he only had to endure it for the moment it took Siegfried to tuck his hair behind his ears. A quick glance was all the warning Jin had before Siegfried took him into his mouth, sucking him down until he could feel the back of Siegfried's throat.

Jin heard his own heartbeat more clearly than he heard the moan this drew out of him, but he was certain both were embarrassingly loud. He felt Siegfried's lips curl into a smile around him, the subtle rumbling of his laughter; he wanted to be embarrassed, but all he could concentrate on were the vibrations around him, the warm golden eyes that fixed on him now with a playful glint. In the moonlight, Siegfried's eyes took on an unnatural glow; even beyond that, though, there was something aflame in them, something desirous. Jin was fairly certain that, if he held Siegfried's gaze too long, he would be immolated.

And, hey. There were worse ways to go.

Distracted as he was by Siegfried’s mouth (and eyes, and hair, and really, what chance had he had--), Jin almost missed one of Siegfried’s hands disappear beneath the layers of his own kimono. He would only have noticed moments later, when Siegfried’s ministrations drew out deep, heady moans that vibrated along his length.

It was only a few moments more before Siegfried pulled himself off with a wet _pop_ , wiping his chin. “I’m sorry,” he panted, gazing up at Jin through his lashes. “Is it alright if I—”

“Yes,” Jin interrupted, too worked up to be embarrassed. “By the skies, yes. Whatever you want.” He still didn’t fully understand how this had happened to begin with; he wasn’t about to give it up.

Siegfried clambered on top of him, tugging open his kimono with rough, impatient jerks of his hand. The panels of fabric fell away as he settled into Jin's lap, framing his arousal. Like the rest of him, it was a thing of beauty; thick and long and begging to be touched. And that was something Jin had to take in; that Siegfried wanted him. Needed him, even, from his heaving chest to his swollen lips to his twitching cock.

He was a masterpiece. And he ached for him.

In his flurry of movement, Siegfried's hair was beginning to fall back into its usual mess, hiding parts of him from view. Precious parts, parts that would now be contorting with hunger, with burning pleasure-pain as he lowered himself onto Jin’s cock. For the first time, Jin cursed Siegfried's hair.

The frustration quickly crumbled, however, giving way to sparking sensation as Siegfried took him in, lips parting around sweet little _ah-ah-ah_ s as he fucked himself. Jin scrambled for a grip on Siegfried's thighs, traced along them until he could wrap a hand around Siegfried’s arousal. He sunk his teeth into his lip, trying to keep himself quiet, straining to hear every sound Siegfried offered up. The hiss that followed Jin’s first stroke; the _pleading_ tone his voice took on when he said his name, yes, _Jin, oh, please—_

“Siegfried,” Jin gasped, hips jerking up to meet Siegfried’s, clapping together, absolutely discordant with the tide chopping against the dock, “I’m almost—”

“I know.” Siegfried pitched forward, supporting himself on his hands, pressing his forehead against Jin’s. “I know.” His tongue lathed across Jin’s mouth, parting his lips for a clumsy kiss.

Jin’s fingers dug into Siegfried’s hip, clinging to him desperately as his climax mounted, still unconvinced this was real. “Is it alright if I—”

“Yes,” Siegfried hissed, curling his fingers around the hand on his hip, holding it in place. “Please, J… Jin.”

Hearing his name once more on Siegfried’s lips pushed him over the edge, sent him spilling inside the knight with a groan. Siegfried came as Jin rode out his orgasm, clenching around his waning arousal, sighing as he streaked cum up Jin’s bare chest.

The pair lay together for a long moment, sweaty and panting against the dock. Siegfried spoke first, forehead still resting against Jin’s.

“Sorry.” If Jin had had the energy, he would have done a double-take. “I didn’t realize how badly I needed… that.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Hesitantly, Jin brought a hand up to stroke Siegfried’s hair. To his relief, Siegfried relaxed into the gesture. “I’m, um, happy to help.”

“Thank you,” Siegfried said, and pressed a chaste kiss to Jin’s lips. This would turn out to be Jin’s favourite part of the evening. “Still, it was rude of me to interrupt your meditation.” He sat up on his haunches, gathered his belts clumsily around his waist.

“Not at all. I’m always here if you need to—” blow off steam? “—talk.” Better.

Siegfried looked down at him, an unmistakable fondness twinkling in his eyes. Even in this state of dishevelment – or perhaps especially therein – he was magnificent. “Same to you.” He rose to his feet, sandals in hand. “Good night, Jin.”

“Good night.” With that, Siegfried made his quiet retreat, footsteps crunching softly in the sand.

And Jin stared up at the night sky, breathless, torn between cleaning himself off in the ocean and never bathing again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for indulging the siegjin agenda i have more nsfw works here:  
> https://twitter.com/tyrfingering  
> ...and it's usually siegfried because i'm a mess


End file.
